


kiss in the morning

by shojobell



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluffy, Kissing, high school age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Getting up early for school finally has its benefits
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	kiss in the morning

Sakura had never liked waking up earlier than necessary. She wasn't a morning person. It had been hard during her elementary school days, waking up early to get to school. Too many days where she had just barely made it on time.But now, it was finally having its benefits.

Syaoran had called her the night before, just as she was getting ready for bed.

"Let's meet up early for morning duty" He had said. 

She flushes with excitement, eagerly getting her high school uniform on. 

When she goes down for breakfast, her brother is already up and making food. He casts a suspicious gaze her way.

She simply smiles at him, saying good morning. She sits down at the table and awaits her meal.

Her Father soon arrives, she greets him. "Good Morning, Dad"

He smiles at her, "Good Morning, Sakura-san. You are up early today."  
Sakura blushes, nodding. "I have morning duty today at school.." _with Syaoran_ she thinks to herself. She feels Touya's gaze on her. No matter, her Onii-chan wasn't going to ruin her morning.

"Much a shock, isn't it Dad? Seeing the monster up so early." He teases. Sakura's face shifts. She glares at him, pouting. "I am not a monster!" 

After breakfast, she makes her way to school alone taking the familiar path that she's taken since she was young. There's a bounce in her step. Sakura almost wants to break out into a run if it means getting to school faster. She arrives at the school in record time. Her friends would be so impressed. When she enters the building, because it's still so early, there are very few students and teachers. She does pass by at least a teacher or two before reaching her classroom.

Sliding open the door, she smiles as Syaoran turns to look over at her. He's standing at the chalkboard. "Morning, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura beams, walking inside. She approaches him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

He blushes. "Morning, Sakura." 

She glances at the chalkboard, it's already cleared. "Did you already finish everything?" She looks around the room, it was all tidied up. "I was going to help you, Syaoran." 

Syaoran grabs onto her waist, pulling her closer. His hand rests upon the side of her face. "Needed to make sure we had time.." His lips are on hers. Sakura presses her chest into his and it makes him kiss her harder. They had to share kisses in secret. Ever since they had shared their first kiss in penguin park it had been a habit to find places to share a soft kiss or more. And she certainly didn't want her camera-wielding friend to find them in such an intimate state. 

Today was one of those days. Sakura grips onto Syaoran's shirt as they continue to kiss. He gently pushes her against the chalkboard. Sakura melts under Syaoran's kisses. 

She loves these secret moments. The only time they can kiss as much as they desire. 


End file.
